Une Famille Infernale
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans le monde des 2P, ils étaient aussi une famille. Une famille avec ses défauts et ses bons côtés. Quatre pays, différents les uns des autres, mais une famille quand même. Un monde différent, des sentiments différents, une vie différente. Tel était le 2P!World. Série de petites histoires sur la 2P!Face Family.
1. Listes

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages: **2P!Amérique/Jason, 2P!Canada/Matt, 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!France/Lilian

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour allusions..

* * *

_**Listes**_

* * *

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans une pièce, des stylos à la main et se penchaient sur une liste qu'ils écrivaient au fur et à mesure. Parfois l'un d'eux ricanait, à cause de ce qu'il écrivait. Le premier avait des cheveux brun et des yeux rouges, le second des cheveux blond et des yeux mauves, le troisième des cheveux blonds et des yeux rouges. Il y avait un américain, un canadien et un français. Tous avaient le même air sérieux et déterminés. Ils étaient décidé à mener leur tâche à bien et rien ne les feraient changer d'avis.

_1) Oliver n'est pas autorisé à porter des vêtements flashy aux réunions mondiales. Sérieusement il a l'air d'un clown. Surtout avec son sourire d'imbécile heureux, et ses cupcakes colorés. Il ne manque que le maquillage tiens. On n'est pas au cirque. _

_2) Et ça nous fout la honte en plus._

_3) Il n'est pas autorisé non plus à mettre des choses inhabituelles dans les cupcakes ou tout autre plat. On est peut-être des nations mais quand même. Se demander si on ne va pas s'écrouler à chaque repas, c'est chiant. Même si c'est vachement bon sa cuisine quand même._

_4) Toutes substances illicites est interdite d'ailleurs. J'sais pas ce qu'il avait mit la dernière fois mais je m'en souviens encore._

« Ça nous a transformé en loques.

- On pleurait et on se déclarait un amour fraternel éternel. Beuk j'en ai encore la nausée.»

_5) Si il continue, on lui interdit l'accès à la cuisine._

«Je doute qu'il nous obéisse quand même.

- C'est pour la sauvegarde de notre santé.

- Comme la fois où il a donné de la viande à Jason en prétendant que c'était autre chose.

- Quel bastard, je lui ai toujours pas fait payer d'ailleurs. Je suis pas comme mon alter-ego moi, je suis végétarien.»

_6) Marre aussi de l'entendre ricaner en cuisinant, il est flippant et on ne sait plus si on peut manger au pas._

_7) Et qu'il arrête de nous faire un cirque parce qu'on veut pas manger ou quand on se méfie de ses repas. Il récolte ce qu'il sème. Quand on l'entend rire et murmurer des trucs pas nets pendant qu'il cuisine, y a de quoi se méfier quand même._

_8) Et il n'est pas autorisé non plus à mettre des produits aphrodisiaques dans la nourriture. Marre de me faire sauter dessus. Et de devoir prendre une douche après chaque repas aussi._

«Mec je veux pas de détails. Pas besoin d'écrire un truc pareil.

- Non mais c'est vrai, j'en ai assez.»

_9) Il n'est pas autorisé à entraîner mon frère dans des concours de boissons. C'est pas parce qu'il tient bien l'alcool que Matt le tient._

«Arrêtes de m'infantiliser Jason. Comme si tu te souciait de ma santé.

- C'est papa et moi qui ont du te faire descendre de la table la dernière fois. Tu nous foutais la honte avec ton strip-tease Devant toutes les nations en plus, j'ai pas envie de distribuer des baffes pour sauver ton honneur non plus. Déjà que j'ai du te couvrir de ma veste et que j'ai eu froid.»

_10) Oliver n'est pas autorisé non plus à se balader en tenues bizarre sous prétexte qu'il veut me sauter dessus. La tenue de la dernière fois était juste trop...non elle n'allait pas du tout. Comment il veut être crédible dans ce genre de vêtements? Une tenue de servante quoi. Sérieusement il a pas vu tout les regards lubriques des autres nations? Surtout celui de Romano, ce sale pervers le reluquait._

«Jaloux ? Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire.

- Non, c'est juste que Oliver est à moi. Et ça ne te regarde pas Jason.

- Mec, je veux rien savoir. Il pourrait être ta bitch que je m'en foutrais.»

_11) D'ailleurs il n'est pas autorisé non plus à me sauter dessus. Les câlins sont payants. Et le reste, c'est quand je veux._

«Ça devient vraiment...

- Tais-toi Jason.»

_12) On l'appelle "Mum" parce que ça le fait chier, et on ne changera pas ça._

_13) Je m'en fous que Oliver boive comme un trou, puisqu'il tient l'alcool. Mais qu'il ne laisse pas les bouteilles traîner, la dernière fois, Matt s'en ai servit pour me taper dessus._

«Tu l'avais cherché bastard.

- Je te hais.»

_14) Cette manie de nous infantiliser, c'est exaspérant. Faut qu'il arrête, on est adultes quoi._

_15) Je m'en fiche qu'il fasse des blagues, qu'il agisse comme un bâtard avec nous, puisqu'on lui rend bien mais il n'est pas autorisé à toucher à mes cheveux._

«Surtout pas la boucle.

- Surtout pas ma boucle effectivement.

- Arrêtes de faire ta drama queen avec tes cheveux Matt.

- La ferme.»

_16) Il n'est pas autorisé non plus à aborder le sujet "Révolution" avec moi. Surtout que j'ai gagné._

«Mais il t'a quand même collé une raclée.

- J'ai gagné quand même.

- L'Amérique a peut-être battu l'Angleterre. Mais Jason n'a pas battu Oliver. Et ça tu ne pourras pas l'oublier.

- Je m'en fous, mon peuple a quand même gagné.»

_17) Cette manie de vouloir nous faire des câlins, faut qu'il arrête. On est pas des peluches._

_18) Faut qu'il arrête avec ses plan de conquête du monde de nos alter-egos. Ce sont peut-être des sentimentaux mais ils savent se défendre._

«Le mien est quand même chiant. Et il bouffe n'importe quoi. Toutes ces graisses qu'il ingurgite, c'est écoeurant.

- Le mien est trop affectueux. On dirait Oliver, la cuisine souvent piégée en moins.

- Le mien est trop effacé. Il devrait flanquer une raclée à son frère quand même.»

_19) Et qu'il arrête aussi de se déguiser n'importe comment. Sérieusement il peut se déguiser en pirate s'il veut mais quand il met ses habits de pirate, on dirait un confiseur tellement c'est coloré. Et le fait qu'il mange un sucre d'orge aussi à ce moment-là, c'est pas crédible._

«Mec il était vraiment pirate?

- Oui. Mais c'est moi qui dominait les mers. Il était pas crédible pour deux sous.

- Je me disais aussi.»

_20) Je n'ai rien contre l'art. Sérieusement je reconnais que Oliver a du talent mais...AVAIT-IL BESOIN DE FAIRE UNE SCULPTURE DE CHOCOLAT DE MOI NU?_

«En attendant, elle était quand même super bonne.

- N'en rajoute pas Jason.

- Si vous le racontez aux autres nations, vous êtes morts.»

Ils s'interrompirent et partirent, laissant la liste bien en évidence sur la table, à la vue de n'importe qui qui passerait par là. Le premier avait envie d'aller fumer et parti dehors, le second avait un match de hockey à regarder à la télévision et le dernier voulait aller boire un verre, il alla donc vers la cave pour aller prendre une bouteille de bière. Aucun d'eux ne pensa qu'il fallait cacher le papier, aucun d'eux ne pensa aux conséquences que ça pouvait avoir de la laisser autant en évidence. Ça leur était égal.

Au bout d'un moment, un blond aux épais sourcils arriva alors, une assiette de cupcakes dans les main et un large sourire aux lèvres. Il annonça joyeusement «Lilian, Jason, Matt, venez j'ai fais de la pâtisserie. C'est une nouvelle recette.» Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Gonflant ses joues de frustration, il posa son plateau sur la table. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer ton appel quand il remarqua le bout de papier sur le meuble. Étonné et curieux, il le prit pour le lire.

Oliver lut la liste, et resta stupéfait. Des petites larmes de frustrations apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Il décida que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça et il attrapa un stylo. Il retourna la feuille et se mit à écrire furieusement, histoire de montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Lui aussi avait des griefs à présenter et était bien décidé à les signaler à sa famille. Ils allaient voir ce qu'il allait voir.

_1) Matt est prié de ne pas piéger la nourriture qu'il offre à son frère. Après on dit que c'est ma faute. Ton frère ne supporte pas le goût de la viande, ne lui en donne pas à manger en lui faisant croire que c'est autre chose._

_2) Les garçons sont priés de s'essuyer les pieds quand ils rentrent. Le sang ça tâche. Je veux pas savoir ce que vous faites mais j'aimerais bien que s'arrête aussi. _

_3) Ma cuisine est parfaite, merci bien. Et aucun de vous ne serez fichu de s'alimenter normalement sans moi. _

_4) Si je la piège, c'est que vous le méritez._

_5) Et je ne mets pas d'aphrodisiaque dedans, c'est ton imagination Lilian._

_6) Quoique si vous continuez à vous plaindre, les prochains cupcakes seront piégés en effet._

_7) Vous préféreriez manger la nourriture préparée par mon double?_

_8) Je veux bien que tu aime les choses mignonnes Jason mais franchement les affiches de chatons et de poneys dans ta chambre, c'est un peu la honte. _

_9) Je continuerais à vous faire des câlins._

_10) Et je ne suis pas votre "mum" mais votre "daddy", combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le dise?_

_11) I'm not Lilian bitch._

_12) Mes habits sont colorés, ils l'ont toujours été. Personne n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Vous êtes trop sensibles. Et je m'en fiche de vous faire honte. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux quand même._

_13) Jason, tu es prié de ne pas te balader nu. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Matt. Lilian pourquoi n'a tu rien fait la dernière fois? Tu as pourtant agis la fois d'avant._

_14) Matt, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool alors me défier dans des concours de boissons est stupide._

_15) Et je ne veux pas savoir que c'est une question de fierté ou pas._

_16) Jason tu es prié de ne pas te battre avec ton frère et si tu le fais quand même, range ta batte de base-ball._

_17) Ça vaut aussi pour toi et ta crosse de hockey Matt._

_18) Sachez que j'étais une terreur comme pirate. Tu as la mémoire courte Lilian. J'ai peut-être des habits colorés mais j'avais une lame effilée. Demandez à Espagne tiens._

_19) Quel était le problème avec ma sculpture en chocolat? Elle était pourtant bien réaliste, j'avais prit des photos pour m'aider. Et ça n'était pas pour toi Jason, de quel droit en as-tu mangé?_

_20) Mes plans de dominations sont parfaits, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Même mon plan est génial mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Vous êtes juste jaloux._

_21) Lilian, fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter. Même si tu es une nation et que tu ne risque pas grand chose._

_22) Et souris un peu, tu es tellement beau quand tu souris._

_23) Matt et Jason, vous serez toujours mes enfants, je vous traiterais toujours comme un père tra__ite ses enfants._

_24) Que je vous fasse des blagues n'est qu'une façon de rendre celles que vous me faites._

_25) Sur ceux, je vais préparer le repas et vous avez intérêt à manger._

Il reposa le papier sur la table et s'éloigna comme une reine outragée. Il entra dans la cuisine, mit son tablier et se mit à cuisiner. Il allait leur faire voir que sa cuisine était unique. Ils n'allaient pas en revenir et seraient subjugués.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois complices revinrent. Ils s'aperçurent tout de suite que quelqu'un avait lu leur liste. Ils se regardèrent et celui aux cheveux bruns-rouges s'exclama «Tiens, j'crois que il a du prendre connaissance de ce qu'on avait à lui dire!

- Ha mais zut, ce n'était pas fini.» Râla la canadien, jetant sa crosse de hockey en travers de son épaule.

«Oliver a du mal le prendre.» ricana son frère, faisant de même avec sa précieuse batte de base-ball.

«On s'en fiche, c'était pour la lui donner à la base.» fit le français en haussant les épaules, sa cigarette entre les lèvres.

- Hé regardez il a écrit quelque chose. On dirait qu'il a fait une liste lui aussi.» remarqua l'américain, prenant le papier avant de rougir brusquement «...Comment il a su pour mes trucs mignons, comment il ose l'écrire comme ça.

- Tu aimes les trucs mignons. Comme c'est mignon, baby bro.

- Je vais te tuer Matt.

- Je suis siiii effrayé."

Ils étaient prêt à se battre à nouveau, quand un grognement les interrompit et ils se tournèrent vers le troisième.

«Et il a osé prendre des photos pour la sculpture? Quand?» ragea Lilian en prenant la feuille, la lisant à son tour. Il réfléchit à quand l'autre aurait pu faire ces photos et crispa ses doigts sur la feuille, fâché.

Matt ricana, amusé par la situation. Il préférait ne rien dire et remarqua avec soulagement que Oliver n'avait pas dit grand chose sur lui. Rien qui pourrait lui mettre le honte devant son frère.

Soudain tout trois remarquèrent les bruits venant de la cuisine. Il s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise et Jason fut le premier à rompre le silence.

«J'ai pas confiance.

- Il a sûrement piégé la nourriture cette fois. Surtout s'il a été vexé.

- Vous croyez que c'est prudent de manger?»

Comme pour appuyer sa crainte, un éclat de rire presque diabolique leurs parvint. Ils frissonnèrent malgré eux. Chacun envisagea la fuite, pensa alors que ça serait pire dans ce cas, et se demanda ensuite comment échapper au repas. Ils se rendirent finalement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Le français prit un air sombre et signala, d'un ton neutre «Et si on ne mange pas, ça pourrait être pire cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pire? Manger ou ne pas manger?»

_Bonne question et aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse._

* * *

**Note: Je ne suis pas sûre de moi pour le nom de 2P!France, si vous en avez un à proposer, vous pouvez, je verrais si je le retiens ou pas.**


	2. L'enfance d'Amérique

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages: **2P!Amérique/Jason, 2P!England/Oliver

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Angst

**Rating**: Pour tous.

* * *

_**L'enfance d'Amérique **_

* * *

L'enfant épiait les colons depuis le haut de son arbre. Il se demandait d'où venaient ces personnes, qui étaient-elles. Il aurait aimé s'approcher plus près mais n'osait pas.

Les guerriers lui avaient dit de ne pas se mêler à eux. Ils étaient dangereux. Même si l'enfant ne voyait pas en quoi il représentait un danger.  
Il se sentait quand même un peu attiré par ces gens. Ils ressemblaient aux tribus avec lesquelles il vivait mais étaient différents. Ils les avait espionné quand ils étaient venus au camps, parlant avec le grand chef.

_Ils avaient la peau pâle. _

_Des cheveux parfois clairs._

_Des yeux souvent tout aussi clairs._

Ils fascinaient l'enfant mais l'effrayaient également. Il sentait qu'ils étaient importants pour lui mais une crainte venue d'on ne savait où le paralysait. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de les approcher, de les regarder de loin. Il était curieux mais ne voulait pas désobéir. C'était la même chose avec son frère. Lui aussi avaient des gens qui étaient venus s'installer sur ses terres. Chez son cadet, ces peuples venus d'ailleurs venaient faire du commerce avec les tribus, échangeant des choses contre des fourrures. D'après son frère, ils n'étaient pas méchants. L'enfant pensait quand même qu'il les approchait un peu trop.

Et si ces peuples enlevait son frère?  
Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille.

Il descendit de son arbre et retourna au campement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal, angoissé. Il se mit alors à courir, soudain paniqué, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il voulait retrouver la tribu où il vivait.

Il arriva enfin sur les lieux pour trouver le camps dévasté. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent, et il sentit l'air lui manquer. Il était horrifié. Les tentes étaient éventrée ou en feu, il y avait des corps partout. Il cria, appela pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais il n'eut aucune réponse.  
La peur et l'horreur le prit au ventre, il hurla, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter quand il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme blonds aux yeux bleus et roses avec de gros sourcils. Il était vêtu d'un habits semblables à ceux que portaient les hommes qui étaient déjà venu ici, il avait aussi la même armes.  
Effrayé, il recula, trébucha et tomba. L'autre s'accroupit face à l'enfant. Il posa son arme au sol, et regarda le petit. Il souriait mais cela ne rassura pas le petit.

«Bonjour, qui es tu?»

L'enfant ne comprit pas les mots prononcés. Il eut un sanglot, et il eut un frisson. Cet homme lui faisait peur mais aussi l'intriguait. Il sentait quelque chose venant de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il réalisa soudain que cette personne était comme lui, même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire.  
Il en fut encore plus effrayé. Il voulut s'enfuir mais l'autre l'attrapa par le bras, l'immobilisant. Sans réfléchir, le petit le mordit jusqu'au sang. L'autre le lâcha et il put fuir, courant dans le camps dévasté, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis qu'il fuyait loin de son semblable. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si peur mais il sentait qu'il était en danger.

_Cette personne était comme lui, comme son frère._

_Mais il était adulte, grand et fort._

_ Il pouvait lui voler sa terre, sa terre à laquelle il se sentait confusément reli_é.

«Attends.»

Il ne comprit pas ce que disais l'autre, mais devina ce qu'il voulait dire. Il regarda par dessus son épaules et vit qu'il était poursuivit. Il courut plus vide mais l'autre le rattrapait. Il trébucha et s'étala au sol, dans la poussière. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes pas loin, l'odeur du sang et de la poudre.  
Il voulut se redresser pour fuir mais l'autre l'avait rattrapé et l'avait prit dans ses bras.  
Il se débattit et mordit le bras de son semblable. Celui-ci émit un mot entre ses dents mais ne le lâcha pas.

«C'est bon, tu ne risque plus rien.»

La voix était apaisante. Mais l'enfant avait peur, peur de cet être pareil à lui. Allait-il lui voler sa terre? Il continua à se débattre, voulant s'échapper. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, l'autre ne le lâcha pas, le serrant contre lui.

«Monsieur?»

D'autres colons venaient d'arriver dans le camps, rejoignant le premier. Tous étaient armés et avaient des vêtements tâchés. Ils étaient blessés pour certains. La nation adulte se tourna vers eux.

«Avez-vous fini?

- Oui monsieur.

- Parfait.

- Puis-je vous demander qui est cet enfant?

- Il est comme moi, c'est cette terre. Amérique.»

La joie perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, il était fier d'avoir trouvé son semblable. Mais cet enfant avait été élevé par des sauvages, il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne éducation.

«Rentrons.»

Ils repartirent vers la ville d'où ils venaient, emmenant la petite nation qui se débattait encore, criant des choses dans la seule langue qu'il connaissait. Mais ça n'avait aucun résultat. Il mordait et griffait celui qui le retenait mais sans résultat. Il voulait fuir, se réfugier auprès d'une autre tribu. Ils allaient être inquiet s'il ne venait pas. Il ne devait pas rejoindre les colons, ils étaient dangereux pour lui.

Il n'aimait pas son tuteur. Il s'appelait Oliver et c'était une nation, comme lui, ce qui ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Le plus vieux allait s'occuper de lui maintenant. Mais l'enfant ne voulait pas de lui, se comportant comme un petit sauvage, refusant ce que l'autre lui offrait. Il épiait l'anglais et lui sautait dessus depuis des endroits incroyables. Il mordait, griffait et insultait dans les langues indiennes.

_Il apprit quand même l'anglais. _  
_Pour mieux injurier son protecteur. _

Oliver lui coupa les cheveux, lui enleva sa plume et lui mit des habits complets. L'enfant ressemblait maintenant à un petit colon et plus à un indien.  
Il le garda enfermé. Il ne voulait pas que sa colonie fuit. Il lui offrit des cadeaux, essayant de l'acheter.

Oliver lui donna aussi un nom «Jason.»

L'enfant ne voulait pas de ce prénom, il en avait déjà un, que lui avait donné les tribus indiennes. Il ne voulait pas changer et refusait de répondre à celui de l'anglais.  
Et parfois il était prit de grandes douleurs, il ne le savait pas mais c'était les massacres des tribus indiennes. Il avait mal, appelait à l'aide, et restait prostré dans un coin pendant de longs moments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais en souffrait terriblement.

_Mais il n'était qu'un enfant. _  
_Petit à petit, il se rapprocha de son tuteur. _

Il cessa de tenter de fuir, comprenant de ça ne servait à rien de faire ça. C'était inutile, il l'avait comprit. Il commença à accepter de répondre au nom que lui avait donné son colonisateur.

_Mais tout cela ne devait pas durer._

Un jour, une épidémie de petit vérole se rependit sur les terres des colons. Ceux-ci, habitué à cette maladie venue du continent résistèrent de leur mieux, mais contaminèrent les indiens.

_Ce fut une hécatombe_.

L'enfant fut atteint en sentant toutes ces personnes, colons comme indiens, qui étaient touchés par l'épidémie. Il fut malade pendant un temps long. Il ne pouvait pas mourir mais souffrait, sentant des tas de gens qui succombaient, sans comprendre cela.

Oliver prit soin de lui, le soigna de son mieux, le rassura. Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre le calvaire du petit supportable. Mais il fallait attendre, attendre que la maladie disparaisse d'elle-même.

_Et un jour, cela arriva._

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il se redressa, laissant la couverture tomber. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Une image de forêt et de plaine s'imposa dans son esprit.  
Vivait-il dehors avant?  
Il ne se souvenait pas.  
Et il paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.  
Il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Une détresse incroyable s'était abattue sur lui, une impression d'être seul et sans défense.

«Jason?»

Il releva la tête à cette voix. Ce nom lui était familier. C'était le sien, il le savait. Il regarda celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il le connaissait, il le savait au fond de lui. Il se sentit rassuré mais en même temps confus. Il essaya de parler mais un seul mot franchit ses lèvres. «Qui...»

L'autre eut l'air inquiet. Sincèrement inquiet. Il posa sa paume sur le front du petit brun, comme pour évaluer sa fièvre. «Tu es guéris.» Finit-il par dire, l'air soulagé. Mais toujours inquiet, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Je m'appelle Jason?»

Le plus vieux cligna des yeux devant cette question. Il ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Mais bien vite il se reprit et répondit, le sourire aux lèvres «Oui c'est ton nom.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Oliver. Je t'ai adopté. Tu vivais tout seul dans les bois et je t'ai recueillis.»

Jason le regarda avec surprise. Il vivait dans les bois? Il avait en effet des images de forêt dans la tête, des images de hautes herbes et de fleurs, d'animaux. Cela semblait la vérité. Il hocha la tête. Après quelques instants de silence, il dit «Tu es mon père alors?»

Oliver sourit, plus tendrement et répondit, doucement «Oui, c'est ce que je suis.»

L'enfant ne se rappelait de rien

Oliver reprit son éducation à zéro, et eut beaucoup plus de résultat cette fois.

L'enfant était un peu sauvage, mais beaucoup plus docile qu'avant.

Il ne parla plus des indiens. Il ne chercha plus à les voir.  
Il ne chercha plus à fuir.  
Il cessa de dire des noms en langue indienne, cessa d'appeler un nom en particulier.  
Il se rapprocha des colons, passant des heures à les observer.  
Il commença à se comporter comme un petit colon.  
Parfois, il s'asseyait dans un coin et chantant une petite chanson anglaise, qui lui venait d'il ne savait où.  
Il devint proche de son père adoptif.

_Il était Jason, il était l'Amérique, les 13 colonies. _  
_Il était la représentation des colons. _  
_Et rien de plus_.

* * *

_**Voilà Voilà, vous pouvez demander à voir un évènement particulier concernant un ou plusieurs membres de la 2P!Face Family. **_

_**Je verrais ce que je peux faire.**_


	3. 30 Choses à savoir sur Jason Jones

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. Mention de 2P!Amérique/Jason, 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!France/Lilian

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: K+

* * *

**30 Choses sur Jason Jones, par Matt Williams.**

* * *

1) Mon frère passe son temps à aller casser des choses. Sérieusement il a rien d'autres à faire?

2) Venir habillé aux meeting en indien, c'est moyen. Ça ne le rend pas crédible.

3) Et les cheveux longs, ça lui allaient quand il était petit mais aujourd'hui c'est ridicule. Oliver a du l'attacher à sa chaise pour que papa lui fasse une coupe. Il a que ça a faire d'attirer l'attention sur lui comme ça?

4) Il a un truc pour les choses mignonnes. Je suis allé dans sa chambre et il a des peluches de poneys rose et violette. Heureusement c'est pas au point d'avoir un truc avec les licornes comme Oliver.

5) Je me serais jamais douté qu'il avait ce genre de fétichisme.

6) Et ne parlons pas des photos de chatons sur son ordinateur.

7) Il doit avoir un truc avec le rose. Il a enfilé une tenue de lapin de cette couleur une fois. Et il a des chaussons lapins de cette même couleur.

8) J'ai honte bordel.

8) Il est végétarien. Mais c'est au point qu'il est malade s'il mange de la viande. Je me souviens encore de la fois où je lui ai donné un hot-dog en lui faisant croire que c'était un un tofu-dog. Il est devenu d'un très beau vert.

9) He's a real douchebag. Mais vraiment. Il adore faire pleurer les gens. Il adore agir comme un bâtard avec les autres.

10) En plus de ça, c'est un foutu égoïste.

11) Sérieusement quand il a fallu lui demander de l'aide, c'est tout juste si on a pas du ramper devant lui pour ça. Heureusement que Oliver n'a aucune fierté.

12) J'admets qu'il a de bonnes idées parfois. Comme quand il a accroché du gui pour faire s'embrasser Oliver et papa. Même si c'était plus pour rigoler que pour eux.

13) Et il y a la fois où on a foutu la honte à Oliver en allant à la réunion tout nu. Il a pleuré et s'est excusé auprès de tout le monde. Bon papa nous a collé une baffe en disant que Romano nous matait et qu'il fallait qu'on se rhabille. Ensuite il a passé à tabac l'italien et a détruit son appareil photo et son portable. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il nous protégerait de la sorte. Enfin moi oui mais je pensais qu'il s'en foutait de Jason.

14) C'était marrant de voir mon bro se faire botter les fesses par papa d'ailleurs.

15) C'est un foutu manipulateur. Depuis qu'il est petit c'est comme ça. Qu'il m'entraîne ou pas dans ses conneries, j'étais toujours puni à sa place. Bastard.

16) Il est accroc au chocolat, je le vois bien sucer des bonbons pendant les meetings. Et il ne m'en file même pas.

17) Et il fait pareil avec des plus ou moins grandes barres en chocolat, il les suce devant tout le monde, sachant parfaitement les sous-entendu pervers que ça occasionne.

18) Et sérieusement, les moustaches de chocolat, c'est quand on est gosses.

19) C'est un grand sentimental. Mettez lui Titanic et il va chialer pendant des heures.

20) Il adore me pourrir la vie, comme la fois où il a remplacé ma bière par du sirop d'étable. C'est indigeste ce truc tout seul.

21) C'est aussi un voleur. Il adore me chiper des trucs. Comme quand on était petits et qu'il avait essayé de me prendre mes soldats de bois. Il l'a senti passé cette fois. Aujourd'hui c'est des DVD et ma bière qu'il essaie de chourer.

22) Il se défile dès qu'il est question de régler nos différends en jouant au hockey. Espèce de lâche.

23) Dès qu'il s'agit de se rendre utile, il traîne la patte.

24) Quand il boude vraiment, il va se planquer dans les réserves indiennes et c'est moi qui doit aller le chercher.

25) Qu'il fasse chier Oliver, je m'en fous. Ça me fait marrer. Mais qu'il n'aille pas trop loin quand il s'en prend à papa ou il se prendra un grand coup de crosse de hockey dans la gueule. Et pas qu'un même.

26) Quand mon 1P! parle, son frère ne l'écoute pas. Moi le mien se fout parfois de ce que je dis. Je sais pas ce qui est le pire. Heureusement, il arrête de faire la sourde oreille après un coup de poing sur le crâne. Le problème c'est que du coup on se bat et qu'on perturbe le meeting. Du coup on se fait engueuler.

27) Il se plaint que j'ai été gâté? Bah j'suis bien content de l'avoir été plus que lui.

28) Il me reproche d'avoir oublié le peuple amérindien. Mais non je l'ai pas oublié. Même si je me souviens plus de la dernière fois où je suis allé dans une réserve. Mais ça le regarde pas de toute façon. Et je n'ai pas oublié Native Amérique. C'est plutôt elle m'a abandonné. J'étais sans doute trop proches des colons.

29) Il est juste jaloux parce que ma colonisation s'est mieux passé que la sienne. J'ai jamais eu la variole moi. Même s'il y a eu des épidémies, ce n'était pas au point que je sois touché moi-même.

30) Qu'il me retraite de fils à papa et ce ne sera pas seulement un coup dans les régions vitales qu'il aura.


	4. 15 choses interdites à Jason Jones

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. Mention de 2P!Amérique/Jason, 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!France/Lilian

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour sous-entendu

* * *

**15 choses que Jason Jones n'est pas autorisé à faire, par Matt Williams.**

* * *

1) M'appeler Matthew. C'est Matthieu...même si tout le monde m'appelle Matt et que je préfère le diminutif. Matthew ça fait anglais, et ça me rappelle que j'ai été une colonie britannique.

2) Faire pleurer ma petite sœur Océane ( 2P!Seychelles). Tout le monde sait que Romano est gay. Elle ne le savait pas et avait un crush sur lui. Jason n'était pas autorisé à lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure. Elle m'a pleuré sur l'épaule pendant des heures. Je vais lui casser la gueule pour avoir oser être aussi bâtard avec elle. Et je vais aussi casser celle de Luciano, même si c'est pas sa faute. C'est mon job de grand frère.

3) Me réveiller à coup de polochon en plein milieu de la nuit. Je suis pas contre une bataille mais il peut pas les démarrer à des heures correctes?

4) Critiquer ma cuisine. Je sais que je suis pas un as à ce niveau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bouder ce que je prépare. La prochaine fois, je l'attache à sa chaise et je lui enfourne de force dans la bouche.

5) Me déranger pendant un match de hockey. S'il veut se prendre un coup de crosse de hockey dans la figure, c'est le meilleur moyen. Je déteste qu'on me dérange pendant un match.

6) Me materner. J'suis plus un gosse. Et c'est plus souvent moi qui prend soin de lui d'ailleurs. Je fais des concours de boisson avec Oliver si je veux.

7) Dire du mal de papa. S'il fait ça, il va souffrir. Et je ne plaisante pas. Je suis le seul à pouvoir éventuellement le critiquer.

8) Ça vaut aussi pour toute blague à son encontre. Il y a une limite à ne pas franchir.

9) Lécher de la sorte ses barres de chocolats en plein meeting. Sérieux, Romano bavait en le regardant. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il est conscient du nombre de regards lubriques braqués sur lui quand il fait ça? Jason est peut-être mon petit frère mais j'ai autre chose à foutre que défendre son honneur. Néanmoins je casserais la gueule à Luciano s'il fait une tentative de tripotage... même si je pense que Jason peut se défendre seul. Mais bon,c'est mon job de frère après tout.

10) Ça vaut aussi pour les sucettes. Pour tout les trucs qui se lèchent en fait. Il ne devrait pas les manger en plein meeting.

11) Mettre de la peinture dans mon shampoing. Me teindre les cheveux n'a rien de drôle. Et je m'en tape que c'était pour se venger du coup du hot-dog. J'ai eu les cheveux verts pendant plusieurs jours.

12) Manger le dernier gâteau. Et je m'en fous que ça ne soit pas mature de se battre pour un biscuit.

13) Me laisser seul face aux cupcakes d'Oliver après l'avoir mit en colère. Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'expérimenter les trucs louches mis dans la bouffe?

14) Tirer sur ma mèche. On ne touche pas à ma mèche. La prochaine fois, c'est juré, il aura le droit au coup de genou dans les régions vitales.

15) Chanter mon hymne version rock'n'roll. En plus il chante faux. Même s'il joue bien de la guitare électrique (ou de la guitare tout court). On ne massacre pas mon hymne. La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas une table en pleine tête qu'il prendra.


	5. 30 choses sur Matthieu Williams I

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages: **2P!Canada/Matt, mention de 2P!Amérique/Jason, 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!France/Lilian, de 2P!Allemagne et de 2P!Italy/Luciano

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour allusions..

* * *

**30 choses à savoir sur Matthieu Williams, par lui-même**

* * *

1) Je m'appelle Matthieu Williams. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Matt. Oui je sais c'est bizarre d'avoir un nom anglais pour un prénom français. J'ai choisi Williams parce que ça faisait chier Oliver. Ça lui rappelle des souvenirs d'invasions.

2) Je ne suis pas le fils d'Oliver. Si je dis ça à haute voix il va pleurer et nous casser les oreilles avant de piéger la bouffe. On va dire que je suis juste son fils adoptif...mais juste un peu.

3) C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Dad ou Mum, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Même si je m'en fous en fait. Mais papa m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça donc je m'incline.

4) Qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir m'acheter avec la bouffe, ça n'a jamais marcher.

5) Oui je sais, j'ai été une colonie anglaise pendant...2 ans. Après la guerre de 7 ans, j'ai été si insupportable que j'ai rendu fou Oliver. Mon peuple (les colons français)à se sont rebellés. Jason n'a rien fait parce qu'à l'époque il était un peu fâché avec lui et a convaincu ses dirigeants de laisser les anglais se débrouiller. Résultat les soldats britanniques ont été boutés hors du Canada et on a dit aux français de revenir. D'accord j'ai laissé des colons anglais et américains s'installer chez moi mais c'était juste pour agrandir mon peuple.

6) D'ailleurs je me souviens encore que du cri «Reprends ce démon!» et aussi du «Enfin libre!» que Oliver a poussé quand il m'a rendu à papa.

7) J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

8) N'empêche que quand je chante «Alouette» , il crise encore. Je l'ai vraiment rendu dingue à chanter ça non stop (entres autres choses). C'est encore plus fun quand Jason s'y met aussi. Il parle bien français quand il veut. Et ça amuse beaucoup papa.

9) Mais ça lui apprendra aussi à ce bâtard. Il m'avait pris à papa et l'avait humilié. Il fallait bien que je le venge non?

10) D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon alter-ego ne réagit pas plus quand on traite son père de pervers ou de harceleur qui ne pense qu'au sexe. A sa place, je les aurais massacré à coup de crosse de hockey. Foutu pacifique.

11) On ne touche pas à mon père. Je pense que j'ai bien fait entrer la leçon dans le crâne de Allemagne et de son acolyte. Quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui, l'italien ressemblait à son alter-ego.

12) Je vois pas pourquoi Jason m'a ceinturé cette fois là, je ne suis pas allé si fort que ça non?

13) Oliver a pleuré de joie car il a cru que je le vengeais aussi. Pas-du tout. Qu'allez vous imaginer là? Il peut très bien se venger tout seul. Et il a bien vengé papa aussi. Ho que oui ces deux-là l'ont senti passé, surtout quand Jason a voulut s'amuser lui aussi. Avec sa force, ça fait mal quand il veut.

14) Jason me reproche souvent de ne pas aller voir les indiens dans les réserves. Je déteste l'admettre mais il a raison. Faut que je me fasse des post-it pour m'en souvenir.

15) D'un autre côté, je me souviens toujours du nom indien que j'avais avant que papa me trouve. Je m'appelais Kanata.

16) Contrairement à Jason qui les observaient de loin, moi j'allais à la rencontre des colons et j'échangeais des fourrures contre des choses. Papa m'a fait plein de jouets que j'ai échangé contre des fourrures de castor. Non c'était du commerce. Et c'est moi qui faisais cadeau des fourrures, pas lui qui les demandait.

17) Il m'a civilisé, m'a coupé les cheveux. Mais il ne m'a pas coupé tout contact avec les indiens. Ça doit être pour ça que le lien est moins fort que Jason, qui en a été privé longtemps.

18) Et sa politique d'expansion de l'ouest n'a pas aidé.

19) Depuis qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire de son passé avec les indiens, il est très chatouilleux sur le sujet.

20) Il ne fait pas si froid chez moi, quel besoin Jason a-t-il de mettre plein d'épaisseurs de vêtements quand il vient me voir? Et il me traite de fou quand je mange de la glace dehors dans la neige. Tss petit nature va.

21) Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud dans certains endroits chez lui. Une vraie fournaise. Et il en profite le salaud.

22) J'aime bien papa. Vraiment. Mais sa cuisine ne vaut pas celle d'Oliver. Il fait des efforts quand il veut pourtant.

23) Le sirop d'érable? J'aime bien les bonbons et les gâteaux parfumé à ça oui. Mais le sirop tout seul à deux mal à passer.

24) Et ça ne compte pas sur les pancakes.

25) Rendre fou dad est un plaisir que je m'accorde souvent. Même si ça comporte des risques pour ma santé. Jason m'aide beaucoup à ce niveau. Ça fait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'on a rien fait, faut s'y remettre.

26) Quiconque me dérange pendant un match de hockey le sentira méchamment passer. Et je ne plaisante pas.

27) Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur de jouer contre moi...ce sont tous des petites natures.

28) Jason est chiant mais c'est quand même mon petit frère. Quiconque s'en prend à lui...aura affaire à moi. Déjà je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire pleurer. Oliver peut aussi je m'en fous. Et papa aussi. Mais les autres n'ont pas intérêt.

29) Vu que Jason ne me ressemble pas, pas de risque qu'on me prenne pour lui. Sur ce point j'ai de la chance. Mon Alter-ego devrait foutre un coup de crosse de hockey dans la gueule de ceux qui font l'erreur. Il est trop gentil, ça ne cessera jamais s'il ne fait rien.

30) A ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je suis mon frère dans ses conneries, c'est que c'est fun. Et que ça fait chier les gens.


	6. Soldats de Bois

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. 2P!Angleterre/Oliver. Mention de 2P!France/Lilian

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

* * *

**Soldats de Bois**

* * *

Canada regardait ses petits jouets de bois avec concentrations. Il y avait des petits soldats français, des petits hommes des bois, et de petits indiens. Il s'amusait bien avec tout ça mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Gonflant ses joues, il se leva et se dirigea vers Oliver qui cuisinait.

«Monsieur Angleterre?

- Appelle moi daddy.» Matt le fixa de ses yeux rouges sans rien dire, et bientôt l'anglais fut mal à l'aise et eut un sourire nerveux. «Que veux tu?

- Je pourrais avoir des bonhommes de bois représentant des soldats anglais?»

Oliver fut surpris de cette demande. Jusqu'ici le petit rejetait tout venant de lui. Sa culture était rejeté, l'enfant s'était rendu malade quand il avait essayé de le convertir à sa religion, il hurlait quand il lui demandait de parler anglais et le boudait la plupart du temps. Cela se répercutait sur son peuple qui commençait à gronder. Du coup, cette demande, dite en anglais en plus, accompagnée d'une bouille adorable fit fondre le pays le plus vieux.

«Mais bien sûr.»

Il sautilla gaiement vers la porte pour aller chercher du bois afin de s'y mettre. Il ne vit pas le sourire calculateur du petit.

Il s'y mit avec tout son cœur, voulant faire plaisir à son protégé. Il tailla le bois, se coupant de temps à autre, le sculpta avec finesse et le peignit avec adresse. Les petits bonhommes étaient parfaits. Il les mit dans une boîte qu'il avait fait lui-même pour les ranger et alla les donner à sa colonie.

«Tiens Matthew.

- Merci.»

Il aurait aimé être appelé daddy mais sentait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Il épia l'enfant qui s'asseyait par terre et vidait sa boîte sur le sol. Il fit de même avec celle offerte par son père. Oliver eut un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. L'enfant positionna ses petits indiens et ses petits soldats français et cria «Mort aux anglais» Et il jeta ses nouvelles acquisition en l'air, tenant un petits soldats bleu dans chaque main. Il s'acharna contre les jouets et conclut, un adorable sourire aux lèvres «Et les français récupérèrent leur colonie et vécurent heureux pour toujours. Le stupide anglais resta seul et sans amis parce que ce n'est qu'un méchant.»

Oliver, choqué, comprit enfin que le petit le détestait et cela lui plomba le moral. Il décida d'être ferme et entra dans la chambre. «Ça suffit. Je confisque tes petits soldats français. Tu es anglais maintenant.» Il attrapa un des jouets mais l'enfant se jeta littéralement sur lui, agrippant son bras et lui plantant ses dents dans la main.

L'anglais hurla de douleur et tenta de faire lâcher prise au petit démon. Mais celui-ci tenait bon, continuant à mordre. Il grimaça et articula finalement «D'accord, d'accord tu peux les garder. Lâche-moi.»

Canada dessera sa prise et s'empressa de ramasser ses jouets, allant se retrancher dans un coin.

Oliver regarda sa main qui saignait tant la petite colonie l'avait mordu fort. De petits larmes de frustration lui piquèrent les yeux. Mais qu'avait-il fait à la fin? D'accord il l'avait prit à son père mais il s'occupait bien de lui. Il avait même fait publier un acte qui permettait à son peuple de garder sa religion, sa langue et sa culture. Où était le problème?

Matthew siffla un mot indien qui devait sans doute être une sorte d'insulte et lui tourna le dos, se remettant à jouer tranquillement avec ses petits soldats, ignorant ceux fait par Oliver. Celui-ci baissa la tête et sortit, abandonnant la partie pour le moment.

Le cadeau de l'anglais devint l'exutoire du petit, entre autre. Il s'amusait avec mais les anglais, dans ses jeu, étaient toujours perdants et humiliés. Il inventait des histoires qu'il disait à voix haute, faisant des remarques parfois blessantes pour Oliver. Celui-ci supportait vaillamment la chose, se disant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. L'enfant finirait par l'accepter.


	7. Alouette

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. 2P!England/Oliver

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

* * *

**Alouette**

* * *

_Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette, je te plumerai._

Le sourire aux lèvres, Canada tournait joyeusement sur lui même sous la neige tombante, chantant cette comptine que lui avait apprise son père. Celui-ci ne souriait pas beaucoup mais avait chanté souvent cela avec lui. L'enfant se sentait heureux quand il chantait ce chant, il l'adorait.

_Je te plumerai la tête._

_Je te plumerai la tête._

_Et la tête ! Et la tête !_

_Alouette, Alouette !_

Oliver sortit soudain de la maison en s'exclamant «Qu'est-ce que tu chante Mattie?» Il vit le sourire de l'enfant disparaître aussitôt, remplacé par une moue boudeuse. Le petit n'appréciait pas de se faire interrompre. «Tu es anglais maintenant, tu dois chanter des chansons anglaises» Canada ne répondit pas, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, sans desserrer les lèvres. «Enfin je t'en ai appris non?

- Elles sont moches tes chansons.» Ces mots claquèrent sèchement, et l'enfant lui tourna le dos.

Oliver soupira, un peu découragé mais continua «Et bien chante-là si tu veux.

- Je peux vraiment?» S'étonna le petit, le regardant par dessus son épaule.

Oliver, désireux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du gamin lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Matt plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait une embrouille mais dit, d'un ton sec «Merci.»

Si l'anglais avait pu se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

_Je te plumerai le bec._

_Je te plumerai le bec._

_Et le bec ! _

_Et le bec!_

_Et la tête !_

_Et la tête! _

_Alouette !_

Oliver grinça des dents. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Cette chanson lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait permit au petit de la chanter. Matt s'arrangeait pour la chanter près de lui tout le temps. Le petit sautillait autour de lui, s'asseyait à la table, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il chantait encore et encore cette comptine.

«Mattie.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne peux pas chanter autre chose? A la claire fontaine par exemple?

- Pas à toi.»

Oliver le sentit comme une claque. L'enfant ne cessait de le rejeter, à chaque perche qu'il lui tendait. Et il ne l'appelait toujours pas daddy. Pourtant il faisait tout pour s'attirer ses faveurs, et l'acheter. Rien à faire, le petit refusait de faire des efforts.

_Je te plumerai les yeux._

_Je te plumerai les yeux._

_Et les yeux !_

_Et les yeux!_

_Et le bec ! _

_Et le bec!_

_Et la tête ! _

_Et la tête!_

_Alouette !_

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut. Le petit était debout près de son lit et chantait Alouette avec enthousiasme. Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler ce qu'il se passait, et regarda l'enfant avec étonnement.

«Mattie? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?»

Le petit lui fit un sourire innocent et fit «Tu n'aime pas quand je chante?

- Mais si, mais pas au milieu de la nuit.» répondit le plus vieux, épuisé et ayant du mal à rester calme. Il se redressa et reprit «Retourne te coucher. Et ne reviens pas.

- D'accord.» fit le petit en haussant les épaules. Et il partit, à petits pas, tandis que son tuteur se recouchait, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il allait avoir du mal à se rendormir.

_Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette, je te plumerai._

«RAHHHHHH» Oliver venait de laisser échapper ce cri de rage. «Arrêtes, je t'en supplie, arrête.» Ses nerfs avaient lâché . Il oscillait entre menace et supplication. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus cette chanson.

L'enfant le fixait, avec ce même sourire innocent. Il ne disait rien, le regardant de ses grands yeux rouges. Il ne faisait pas un geste.

«Je ne veux plus entendre cette chanson. Je t'interdit de chanter en français.» Il n'aimait pas en arriver là mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il ne voulait pas risquer de devenir brutal sous le coup de l'énervement.

«...

- Quoi?»

Rien, le petit le fixait sans rien dire. Il ne dit pas ''d'accord'' ou ''oui''. Rien, il ne disait rien.

Pourquoi l'enfant ne disait rien?

_Allait-il lui faire la tête en gardant le silence?_

_Ha il craquerait le premier dans ce cas. _


	8. Cheveux

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. 2P!England/Oliver

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

* * *

**Cheveux **

* * *

Caché sur les hauteurs, il observait sa proie, guettant le bon moment pour agir. Il respirait doucement, pour ne pas que sa cible ne l'entende. Soudain, celle-ci passa juste à côté de lui, et il bondit du haut du meuble, poussant un cri aiguë.

Oliver glapit en sentant un poids lui tomber sur les épaules, et lui attraper les cheveux sans douceur. «Mattie, lâche moi.»

L'enfant, habillé en indien, avec des peintures de guerre peinte sur le visage, ne lâcha pas prise, tirant sur les cheveux avec toute sa force.

«Je vais te scalper.» cria-t-il, plein de fougue, sans cesser ce qu'il faisait. Et il ajouta quelques mots dans la langue indienne qu'il parlait le plus quand France l'avait trouvé.

Oliver poussa un cri de douleur, et essaya d'attraper le petit sauvage. Celui ci mordit lui mordit la main quand elle arriva à portée.

«Arrête tout de suite.»

Mais ses ordres restaient sans réponse. Matthew refusait d'obtempérer.  
Sans un effort désespéré il réussit à attraper son agresseur qui, cependant, ne lâcha pas prise, continuant à lui tirer les cheveux. Oliver gémit de douleur et lui attrapa la main droite, essayant de lui faire desserrer sa prise, sans succès.  
Après il ne sut combien de temps de lutte, il fut enfin libérer mais le petit tenait une touffe blonde dans sa main. Il poussa un cri aiguë en découvrant ça, se rendant compte qu'il devait sans doute se voir.

«Regarde ce que tu as fait.  
- J'ai ton scalp visage pâle» fit l'enfant d'un ton triomphant, partant en courant en emportant la mèche de cheveux blond avec lui.

Oliver se précipita devant un miroir pour voir les dégâts. Il se convainquit encore une fois que ce n'était qu'une passe, que le petit allait s'habituer à lui et que sa agressivité à son égard allait s'atténuer.

«Pas de raison de s'énerver. Je reste calme»

Il fallait cependant punir le petit.  
Mais comment?

S'il l'enfermait dans sa chambre, le petit jouait tranquillement. S'il lui confisquait ses jouets, l'enfant chantait. Il avait essayé de le priver de sirop d'étable et de toute gâterie assimilées, mais le petit n'avait pas bronché. Il n'allait quand même pas le frapper? Il s'y refusait, ne voulant pas se montrer brusque, ce n'était pas son style de punir de la sorte.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'agresser de la sorte sans réagir.  
Comment faire?

Désespéré, Oliver en vint presque à regretter d'avoir chiper cette colonie à Lilian. Le peuple anciennement français se rebellait et l'enfant se montrait encore plus insupportable quand ça arrivait. Son peuple avait tenté d'atténuer la révolte en donnant des droits plus grands aux francophones et au catholiques mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Il se demanda si retirer ses droits serait une bonne punition.  
Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'attirerait que le mépris de l'enfant en faisant ça.  
Alors peut-être ne plus lui parler en français?  
Sauf que l'enfant ne lui obéirait même plus, déjà que ce n'était pas brillant.

Il se massa la zone où les cheveux avaient été arrachés et grommela «Comment faire?» Soudain il eut une idée «Je vais faire venir Jason. Un enfant obéissant aura une bonne influence sur lui.»


	9. Petits Monstres

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!Amérique/Jason

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

* * *

**Petits Monstres**

* * *

Matt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant qui était devant lui. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste vif comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

«Mukki?»

L'autre pencha la tête de côté et ne semble pas comprendre ce dont parlait le canadien.

Oliver prit un air sévère et dit «On ne parle pas indien chez moi.»

Canada lui jeta un regard noir. C'était forcement de sa faute. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère pour qu'il ne se rappelle pas de lui?

L'autre finit par parler, et dit dans un anglais parfait: «Je m'appelle Jason, et toi?»

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui, le petit canadien dit «C'est moi Kanata.» Il lui disait son nom indien, espérant faire revenir des souvenirs à l'autre petite colonie.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux «Mais je croyais que tu t'appelais Matthew. Et que tu étais le Canada.

C'est Matthieu. Ou Matt.» s'exclama son frère avec colère, tapant du pied pour se faire entendre.

Oliver intervint «C'est ton grand frère Jason, je t'ai parlé de lui.»

Le petit aux cheveux bruns-rouges sourit et dit «Tu veux jouer Matt?» Il semblait prêt à s'amuser. Canada lança un regard méfiant à Oliver qui lui sourit. L'enfant sentait que l'anglais était responsable ou alors avait quelque chose à voir avec l'amnésie de son frère.

«D'accord. Jouons.»

Oliver s'en frotta mentalement les mains. Tout se déroulait (pour le moment) comme prévu.

* * *

**CRASH.**

«Non pas le vasseee.» s'exclama Oliver en se précipitant vers les deux enfants «C'est fragile et maintenant vous allez vous couper.»

Il ne les gronda pas, un accident était vite arriver. Ce n'était pas de la faute des petits. C'était lui qui avait mal placé le vase. Il s'accroupit donc pour ramasser les débris.

«Faites attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui daddy.

- Oui Angleterre.»

Oliver grinça des dents. Il ne lui rappela pas de l'appeler daddy, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. «Allez jouer ailleurs.»

* * *

**BAM**

«HAAAA»Cria Oliver, sentant son cœur s'arrêter en voyant l'immense bibliothèque par terre. Il avait eu peur qu'elle soit tombé sur les deux petites colonies mais celles-ci partaient en courant dans une autre pièce. «Mes livres...» Heureusement les deux enfants n'avaient pas déchiré ses précieux livres. Cependant tout était à ramasser maintenant.

Il se mit au travail, redressant la bibliothèque (avec difficulté) et se mettant à ramasser un par un les ouvrages, déplorant parfois une page perdue.

* * *

«Descendez immédiatement.» Cria Oliver, gesticulant sur le sol. Il vociférait en direction des deux colonies qui étaient grimpées dans l'arbre.

Jason sembla hésiter mais son frère lui fit signe de rester en place. C'était trop amusant d'embêter leur tuteur. Et Canada ne perdait pas de vue son objectif: faire en sorte que l'anglais ne veuille plus de lui et le rende à son papa.

Il se jurait d'arriver à cet objectif.

En bas, Oliver commençait à grimper, bien décidé à aller les chercher.

Canada attendait le moment propice pour faire signe à son frère de descendre en bas, laissant l'anglais perché dans son arbre.

* * *

Un problème vint vite se poser. Matt avait mauvaise influence sur Jason. Il en faisait un petit hyperactif qui multipliait les bêtises. Ce n'était pas ce que Oliver avait prévu. Il entra dans une pièce, s'apprêtant à gronder les enfants et les vit en train de grimper aux rideaux.

«Arrêtez.»

Il s'immobilisèrent et le regardèrent, surpris par cet éclat.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites. Vous allez déchirer les rideaux.» il était en colère «Ça suffit maintenant, je vais devoir vous punir, vous avez fait assez de bêtises comme...»

Les deux petits levèrent des visages d'anges vers lui, le regardant innocemment. La colère l'Oliver fondit comme neige au soleil. «Que vous êtes mignons. Je vais vous préparer des gâteaux.» Il partit en sautillant oubliant sa colère «Ne touchez plus aux rideaux mes chéris.»

* * *

Oliver se maudit d'avoir eu une telle idée. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de calmer de petit monstre. Il avait fini par renvoyer Jason chez lui. Cela avait transformer l'enfant joueur qui faisait plein de bêtise à nouveau en petit démon désobéissant. Et Jason n'avait pas été en reste, hurlant tandis qu'il le confiait à ceux qui allaient le ramener chez lui.

De plus, les révoltes continuaient dans la colonie, beaucoup de colons anglais avaient été rejeté à la mer. Parallèlement des colons écossais et irlandais s'étaient installés dans la colonie et aidaient les francophones. Les anglais étaient en minorité.

Il allait craquer.

Il en avait assez.

_Et bien vite, il apprit que son peuple lui aussi en avait assez. Des pourparlers avec la France était en court pour la restitution du Canada en échange des comptoirs en Inde. _


	10. Restitution

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages:** 2P!Canada/Matt. 2P!England/Oliver, 2P!France/Lilian

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous

* * *

**Restitution**

* * *

Lilian observait l'anglais qui lui tendit la petite colonie. Il était échevelé, débraillé et avait des traces de peintures sur le visage.

«Reprend le.»

Matt lui tendit les bras, l'air ravi et soudain adorable. Il sauta dans les bras de son père, quittant ceux de l'anglais.

«C'est un petit monstre. Je me demande comment tu l'as élevé.» reprit Oliver, sentant qu'il devait donner des conseils à son rival, car son éducation laissait à désirer. Sérieusement Matt était toujours un petit sauvage. Il parlait encore indien, s'enfuyait même pour aller les voir, et échanger des choses avec eux. Il refusait de parler anglais et s'obstinait à parler français. Il chantait à répétition des chansons, ce qui lui portait sur les nerfs. Il semait la pagaille partout dans la maison.

«Voyons Oliver. Matt est un petit gentilhomme.

- Tu veux rire?» glapit l'anglais, ouvrant des yeux ronds «Tu lui as laissé trop de liberté, il n'écoute rien.

- Tu lui as demandé poliment?

- Pardon?

- C'est sûr que si tu lui as parlé uniquement pour lui donner des ordres, il n'allait pas obéir. Ce n'est pas un chien.»

Oliver voulut protester qu'il avait été très gentil avec le petit et que c'était lui qui avait fait sa tête de mule mais fut incapable de protester.

«Il a demandé des petits soldats de bois en uniforme anglais pour s'amuser à les faire se faire battre par les indiens et les français.

Il a bien retenu mes leçons.» Dans ses bras, le petit se regorgea. Son père approuvait son attitude. Lilian haussa les épaules «Je lui ait appris des débuts de stratégie. Il a bien retenu.» Il fit un sourire et rajouta, narquois «Il a bien retenu que les anglais étaient les ennemis.

- Il m'a chanté Alouette pendant des heures.

- Estimes-toi heureux qu'il t'ai chanté quelque chose.» Fit l'autre d'un air pragmatique, amusé sans le montrer par ce déballage de bêtises. Il était fier de son fils à cet instant. «Il aurait pu te faire la tête tout le temps et ne rien te dire du tout.»

Oliver eut une mine déconfite. Il se reprit et rajouta «Il a tout cassé dans la maison, les rideaux, des vases et a fait tombé la bibliothèque.»

Lilian eut un rictus et dit «Matthieu est très énergique, il ne faut rien avoir de fragile à sa portée.»

Oliver gonfla les joues «En tout cas, je te le rends. J'abandonne. Je ne peux pas en faire un gentleman. Je te souhaite bien du courage.»

Il tourna les talons mais la petite voix de Matt parvint à ses oreilles «Au Revoir Daddy.» Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés et se retourna, regardant le duo père-fils. L'enfant rajouta, regardant son père, le plus sérieusement du monde «Je me suis bien amusé avec daddy.» Il fit une pause et continua «Mais tu es déjà mon papa alors il peut être mon daddy?»

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux du coin desquelles perlèrent de petites larmes. Un flot de joie l'envahit en entendant parler l'enfant. Daddy, il l'avait appelé Daddy et cela semblait être sans malice cette fois. Heureux, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Lilian le prit de court.

«Tu peux avoir deux pères. Ce sera ton secret.»

Matt réfléchit quelques instants et reprit, souriant «J'ai une idée. Et si je l'appelais Mum?»

Le cri d'Oliver «JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE» s'entendit sur une bonne distance.

Lilian regarda l'anglais, cligna des yeux et fit «Fiston, je crois que daddy n'est pas d'accord.»

Matt éclata de rire.


	11. 31 Choses sur Jason Jones

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages: **2P!Amérique/Jason, mention de 2P!Canada/Matt, de 2P!Angleterre/Oliver et de 2P!France/Lilian

**Parings**: Fruk sous-entendu.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour allusions..

* * *

**31 Choses sur Jason Jones, par lui-même**

* * *

1) Je m'appelle Jason. F. Jones. Le nom de famille je l'ai choisi moi-même. Quoi? F pour quoi? Je vous en pose moi des questions? Ça vous regarde pas.

2) J'ai les yeux rouges et les cheveux bruns-rouges. Je suis plutôt bronzé. Je suis beau gosse quoi.

3) Contrairement à mon alter-ego, je ne mange jamais de viande. Je suis cent pour cent végétarien. Non mais c'est quoi toute cette graisse qu'il engloutit? C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas gros.

4) Pas comme moi. Si je retire mon t-shrit, vous ne verrez que de beaux abdominaux. J'ai pas un gramme de graisse en trop. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis beau gosse.

5) Je sais pas d'où vient cette manie de mon double de manger pendant les réunions. Enfin ça ce ne serait pas si grave, je mange bien du chocolat moi. Non mais c'est quand il parle que c'est chiant, on pige rien à ce qu'il dit. Je plaints les 1P pour avoir à supporter ça. Moi quand je dois parler, j'avale ma bouchée, je ne mâche pas en parlant.

6) Je tiens bien l'alcool. Je peux boire de la bière ou du vin. Contrairement à mon frangin qui roule sous la table au bout d'un moment.

7) Je ne suis pas fan de Mon petit Poney. Mon frère raconte n'importe quoi. J'ai une tête à aimer les trucs mignons?

8) Et je n'ai pas de peluches dans ma chambre. Et je ne vais pas aux fêtes foraines juste pour en gagner. Quelqu'un m'a vu faire ou quoi?

9) Cependant le premier qui entre dans ma chambre va le regretter. Ça fait un moment que ma batte de base-ball n'a pas servit.

10) Je me souviens parfaitement de mon nom indien, contrairement à ce que dit mon frère. Je m'appelais Mukki. Ça veut dire ''enfant''. C'est bizarre parce que c'est de l'Algonquin. C'est une tribu surtout présente au Québec. Ça aurait été plus logique que ça soit Mattie qui s'appelle comme ça. C'est vraiment étrange. Je suppose que il doit y avoir une raison à ça. Peut-être que je suis né au Canada, dans une de ces tribus et que ma mère m'a ensuite emmener vers le Sud. Et puis ce nom m'infantilise en plus. Quand Matt s'en sert, c'est pour me gronder.

11) Et je me souviens aussi parfaitement de notre mère, Native Amérique. Elle était très belle et avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux comme les miens. Elle était très douce et s'occupait de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Où? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de le retrouver lors de l'expansion vers l'ouest. Et j'ai pas envie d'en dire plus. Ça me fait encore trop mal. Avec tout ça, c'est un miracle qu'il ne me manque pas une case.

12) Mon père? C'est papa. Lilian quoi. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, z'avez qu'à lui demander. Il vous répondra peut-être. Enfin ça dépendra de son humeur. Je vous garantie rien.

13) Il est sympa. D'accord il est pas trop expressif mais il est un bon père. Je suppose que je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant la Révolution. A sa manière, il a prit soin de moi. Et même aujourd'hui, il est relativement concerné. Il m'a envoyé des chocolats la dernière fois que j'ai été malade. Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas fait lui-même toutefois.

14) Oliver? C'est Dad._ Mum quand on veut le faire chier_. Il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais petit. Il a profité de la situation quand j'ai perdu la mémoire mais il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Je suppose que je suis reconnaissant. Ça aurait pu mal finir si j'étais resté avec les indiens. Je représentais plus les colons après tout. Même si aujourd'hui, je sens les deux comme mon peuple.

15) Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix quand j'étais une colonie. Je n'ai pas choisi Dad, c'est vrai. J'ai été arraché à ma vie d'avant et emmené à la civilisation. Puis j'ai perdu la mémoire. Et je suis devenu une petite colonie modèle.

16) J'avais un abri, des jouets et de la bonne nourriture. C'était mieux que vivre dans les bois. C'est surtout le fait de ne pas avoir eu le choix qui m'énerve.

17) Heureusement que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. C'était peu avant la Révolution, ça a pas mal jouer.

18) Et non, je ne veux pas parler de la Révolution. Demandez à pa...Lilian si vous voulez en savoir plus. Je sais que j'ai gagné mais j'ai pas pu flanquer mon pied là où je pense à l'autre là. Il m'a humilié et j'ai failli perdre.

19) Je parle plusieurs langue. L'anglais évidement, mais aussi le français et l'espagnol. Je commence aussi à apprendre le chinois. Et je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, ça suffit. Quoi? Oui bien sûr que je sais parler une langue indienne.

20) Parce que c'est pas parce que l'anglais est la langue internationale que je ne dois pas faire d'efforts.

21) J'adore les feux d'artifices. C'est bruyant et coloré. J'en fais souvent chez moi. Et je m'isole dans un endroit désert pour en faire aussi. Et Oliver déteste le bruit des pétards. J'en fais exploser pour le faire sursauter, c'est amusant.

22) Je sais faire la cuisine. Mais on ne me prendra jamais à faire des cupcakes ou à faire des Tea Party comme Oliver. Je suis pas une fille bordel. C'est pas parce qu'il fait ça que je dois le faire aussi.

23) Et je préfère le café en plus. C'est bien parce que je supportais pas le thé que j'ai balancé les caisses dans le port ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Et parce que je savais que ça ferait chier Oliver.

24) J'adore mes oncles Écosse, Irlande et Pays de Galles. Ils me gâtaient quand j'étais petit. Et ils m'adorent. Ils sont amusant aussi.

25) Est-ce que j'aime quelqu'un? Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez toujours me demander mais je dirais rien. Et sérieusement j'ai l'air d'un mec qui tomberait amoureux et serait tout sucre, tout miel avec son amant? Quoi? Non ça veut pas dire que je suis gay dammit. Et quand bien même ça vous regarde pas.

26) Quand je le dois vraiment, j'aide les gens. Mais je fais pas ça pour être un héros ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis pas si égocentrique. Je peux pas empêcher certaines choses d'arriver. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'elles s'arrangent. Et si j'en tire un bénéfice c'est encore mieux. Quoi? J'ai rien demandé à la Seconde Guerre. Oui. Parce que j'ai juste aidé ma famille et cassé la gueule à deux abrutis. Y avait rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans.

27) Contrairement à ce qu'on dit, les 2P! ne sont pas forcement evil. Nous sommes le contraire de nos 1P, mais il y a des similitudes aussi. Bon nous sommes un peu plus brutaux et agressifs mais nous pouvons être bons aussi. 2P ne veut pas forcement dire ''méchant''. Je ne suis pas un salaud fini. Je peux agir en vrai douchebag comme dit mon frère, mais pas tout le temps.

28) J'aime le chocolat. J'en mange tout le temps. Même pendant les meetings. Mon frère essaient de m'en taxer mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Lui c'est des gâteaux à l'érable qu'il s'enfile. Quelque chose comme ça. Et lui ne veut pas m'en filer non plus. Alors je partage pas dans ce cas.

29) La photo qu'à fait passer mon frère, me montrant dans un costume de bunny rose était un photomontage. Je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de chose. Compris? Je n'ai pas ce genre de tenues dans mon placard.

30) Je ne suis pas un sentimental, je ne pleure pas devant des films. Je trouve juste qu'ils sont géniaux. Mon frère ne comprend rien à l'art du Cinéma.

31) J'aime faire chier les gens, j'adore trouver des blagues à faire. C'est fun de voir leurs réactions.


	12. 30 Choses sur Oliver Kirkland,

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Le concept des 2P n'est pas de moi non plus, je ne fais qu'utiliser l'idée.

**Personnages: ** 2P!France/Lilian, mention de 2P!Angleterre/Oliver, 2P!Canada/Matt, 2P!Amérique/Jason

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: T pour allusions..

* * *

**30 Choses sur Oliver Kirkland, par Lilian Bonnefoy**

* * *

1) Oliver met souvent des choses pas nettes dans la nourriture. Quand il me prépare des petits cupcakes roses quand nous sommes seuls, ça veut généralement dire qu'ils sont bourrés d'aphrodisiaques.

2) Et quand il me fait les yeux de chien battu, j'arrive pas à refuser de les manger, je me fais avoir à chaque fois.

3) Il m'aime et n'hésite pas à le crier haut et fort. Durant la guerre de 100 ans, il me courrait déjà après en criant des choses comme «Mon amour, viens et épouses-moi, nous dominerons le monde ensemble.» Et ce n'était que le début.

4) Ça a empiré après. Ça ne lui ait toujours pas passé d'ailleurs. Il essaie même qu'on se marie en tant qu'humains, sans que nos identité de nations entre en jeu.

5) Et quand je dis qu'il m'aime, il cherche à le prouver autant qu'il peut. Il m'offre des cadeaux, des fleurs, il vient chanter des sérénades sous mes fenêtres, il invente des jeux dans à faire dans la chambre.

6) Mais ai-je l'air d'une demoiselle? A-t-il besoin de m'inviter au restaurant, de me traiter comme une chose fragile? Il veut tout le temps me tenir la main et m'embrasser. Vraiment, il n'y a pas plus affectueux que lui. Il me dit qu'il m'aime très souvent aussi.

7) Il est fan des câlins prend le moindre prétexte pour venir dans mes bras. Que ce soit quand il fait un cauchemar ou qu'il se dispute avec Jason.

8) Le coup de la sculpture en chocolat n'était qu'un exemple. Il fait des cupcake en forme de rose. Il brode des mouchoirs avec nos nom entrelacé. Son dernier cadeau était un pull bleu avec un gros cœur rose et une inscription ''Ce cœur n'est pas à prendre ''. C'est moi ou il est quand même bien possessif?

9) C'est pas tout il veut que je lui trouve des noms affectueux, comme lui le fait. Quand j'arrive à en lâcher un bout des lèvres, il a les yeux qui brillent de joie.

10) Et c'est un fichu pervers. Il met des tenues pour me faire réagir. Sa préféré est celle de bunny sexy. Et il a tout un attirail d'objets. Des menottes aussi.

11) Quoi? S'il est dessus ou dessous? Mais...ça ne vous regarde pas. Je ne vais certainement pas vous le dire.

12) D'ailleurs il a de l'énergie à ce niveau, un peu trop à mon goût. Mais une fois lancé, il a du mal à s'arrêter avant d'être fatigué. Il m'épuise. Quoi? Non je ne me plaint pas.

13) Il a des fantasmes aussi. Quand on était pirates, il me poursuivait juste pour me piller et me capturer. Je me demande si être capturé ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

14) Il n'aime pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à moi. Si un pays me drague, il va le sentir passer. Il est terriblement jaloux et possessif. Si on m'attaque, le responsable va se prendre un retour de flamme bien sentie. Quand j'ai été envahi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il est entré dans sa cave et a lancé un nombre incroyable de malédiction. Vu ses rires diaboliques, ça devait être amusant. Je lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il avait lancé et Allemagne pleure quand j'en parle. Finalement je ne veux pas savoir.

15) Et ne parlons pas de la raclée qu'il leur a mise à la fin de la guerre. Déjà que Jason et Matt s'y étaient mis...Fabrizio, Luciano, Wilhelm et son petit frère se sont pris une raclée, ils ont fini à l'hôpital.

16) Il est très doué pour se déguiser. Personne n'arrive à le démasquer. Même si ses sourcils devraient mettre sur la voie. Personne ne semble les voir quand il se déguise. Il est très fort.

17) Il est féru de magie. Je ne compte plus les fois où Jason a fait les frais de sa magie. Si je me souviens bien, depuis l'année dernière, il l'a rajeuni une fois, l'a transformé en fille une fois, lui a fait pousser des oreilles et une queue de chat une fois. Il l'a même changé en chat. Bizarrement sa magie ne marche pas sur moi. Je devrais m'estimer heureux. Je suis le seul à y échapper. Allemagne a pas mal souffert de ça pendant la guerre. J'vais certainement pas le plaindre remarquez.

18) Il n'y a pas plus poli que lui. S'il dit un juron il va tout de suite se savonner la bouche. Il a pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu quand même?

19) Il exagère toujours dans ses réactions. Quand Jason et Matt se sont montré nus à la réunion, il a pleuré pendant des heures et n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser.

20) Et c'est à moi qu'il se plaint dans ces cas-là. Ça peut durer longtemps. Quand parfois je préférerait faire autre chose avec lui.

21) Ne jamais faire de concours de boissons avec lui. Quand je me laisse entraîner dans ce genre de chose, je finis dans son lit sans aucun souvenir de la nuit.

22) Comment nous nous sommes rencontré? A la cour du Roi d'Angleterre. Et quand il m'a vu, il a ouvert de grands yeux et m'a sauté au cou. Depuis il ne m'a pas lâché.

23) Il organise des Tea Party avec Jason. C'est effrayant de les voir boire du thé et manger des cupcakes roses en parlant de poneys et de licornes. Matt dit qu'il a honte. Moi aussi je préfère ne pas les regarder faire.

24) Il ne peut pas être comme tout le monde. Comme animal de compagnie, il a un lapin volant couleur chocolat. Comment? Oui je le vois et alors? Ça vous pose un problème?

25) C'est un vrai papa gâteau. Il a pourri gâté toutes ses colonies. Il leurs passait tout. Mais vraiment tout. Heureusement que j'étais là pour rattraper la situation pour Jason et Matt. Le premier pendant la Révolution Américaine et le second je l'ai élevé donc...Mais vous devriez voit Australie et Nouvelle-Zélande. Hong-Kong aussi, même si Chine rattrape pas mal la situation.

26) Il déteste les disputes. Il n'a jamais le dernier mot quand un conflit arrive avec Jason. Il se venge souvent en offrant un cupcake piégé. Et ce grand naïf de Jason le mange toujours. Il a bien là un point commun avec son double.

27) C'est un maniaque de la propreté. Dès qu'il y a une tâche, il met son tablier et se met à nettoyer. Le problème? Quand je suis là, il ne met QUE le tablier.

28) Mais il peut-être machiavélique. Quand il prépare des blagues à faire à Matt et Jason pour se venger d'une autre, il est très inventif. Il peut être vraiment sournois quand il veut. J'ai toujours dit aux jumeaux de se méfier de lui, qu'il pouvait être sournois et sadique s'il voulait, ils ne me croient jamais. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se prennent en retour? Des photomontages humiliants, des photos réelles tout aussi gênante. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple. Il a fait pire.

29) Pour tout il est très enthousiaste. Une boule d'énergie sur pattes. Il m'épuise vraiment parfois. Quand il a fondé les colonies du nouveau monde, il était impatient de trouver la nation. Quand on était pirate, il était inépuisable. Quand il a fondé son empire, il avait des pulsions mégalomanes. Il voulait dominer le monde.  
_Avec moi.  
Il a réessayé de m'envahir le salaud.  
En profitant de la Révolution pour ça.  
Heureusement je l'ai repoussé._

30) Si je l'aime? Mais...mais...C'est quoi cette question. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Rien.


End file.
